2502
January *Kate Lockwell does a story involving treason and how the Dominion punishes it (the death penalty).Randolph, Grace (w), Nan Kim (p, i). "Newsworthy." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 68-121. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80831-8. February *UNN reporters Kate Lockwell and Zach Oliver are embeded with a Dominion Marine Corps battalion, reporting on their activities. However, said activities include a massacre of Candore Colony, which leads to complications and Oliver's death. However, an attack by the Knights of Freedom on the battlecruiser saves Lockwell from the same fate, who gives them footage of the massacre.Established as occuring in 2502 by the timeline in StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils, the month can be obtained by 2500 relative timing, placing Mengsk's coronation in March. The January-March dates for Newsworthy can be obtained through this method. March *The anniversary of Arcturus Mengsk's coronation is celebrated. Simultaneously, the Knights of Freedom air the Candore footage. *After many months of struggle, Juliana Pasteur succumbs to cancer and is buried on Umoja. After the funeral, Arcturus tells Valerian the story of the Mengsk Dynasty.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9.This occurs 18 months after the raid on Umoja, which occurs in September, 2500 through relative timing. This raises the issue of Valerian's D.O.B., with his mother's death occurring a month before his birth, which in the original timeline would have fit in without contradiction. Given the placing of this event in the timeline in Heaven's Devils, it appears that the time of death has been roughly retained, even if the death-birth deletion has been rendered null. Mid-Year *Tamsen Cauley offers the War Pigs freedom if they assassinate Jim Raynor, though secretly intends to use his Cerberus Program to terminate the outlaws once they complete the task.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft: Issue 1" StarCraft 1''' (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm).Happens after the above dates, as per placing in the timeline. *The War Pigs investigate Raynor's time on Moria, only to be attacked by the Kel-Morian Combine and subsequently heading to Grissom IV to repair the General Lee. Cerberus Program troops, led by Lars Trakken, follow them at a distance.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #2" StarCraft '''1 (2) (June 24, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). August *While crossing the Kelanis Rift, a xel'naga artifact gives the War Pigs psychological problems. The artifact is retrieved by a group of Dark Templar.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i). "StarCraft #3" StarCraft 1''' (3) (August 19, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm).Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #5" StarCraft '''1 (5) (October 28, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). *'August 13:' The Terran Dominion sends a ghost to terminate rebel leader Castor Mezzo, who took shelter on Agria. The ghost exterminates the town of Hudderstown Colony, but the remnants are rescued by the War Pigs, who then shoot Mezzo to death for recklessly endangering people.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio et al. (p, i). "StarCraft #4" StarCraft 1''' (4) (September 16, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). *'''August 17: Leonid Celsus arrives at the ruins of Hudderstown with a troop of marines. He is surprised at how the War Pigs managed to exterminate the ghost.Timestamp is "four days later" from previous events. Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio et al. (p, i). "StarCraft #4" StarCraft 1''' (4) (September 16, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). September *After 2.5 years of training, Nova passes the Ghost Academy's training. All that's left is a graduation mission.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3.Ghost Profile: Nova. Ghost Profile: Nova, accessed on 2016-03-24 October *'''October 22: Cole Hickson's neural resocialization begins to show, the result being obsession with mission preparation. *'October 25:'Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #7" StarCraft 1''' (7) (January 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The War Pigs track Raynor to Urona Sigma, only to discover the planet infested with zerg.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #5" StarCraft '''1 (5) (October 28, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). While eventually confronting Raynor, Cerberus forces arrive to attack the outlaws and the protoss in turn to purify the planet.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Mike S. Miller, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #6" StarCraft 1 (6) (November 25, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Later Events *The surviving War Pigs launch a do-or-die assault on Cauley's HQ.2009-10-19. StarCraft #8. Wildstorm. Accessed 2009-10-19. Nova meanwhile shadows them.2009-11-16. StarCraft #9. Wildstorm. Accessed 2009-11-16. Misc. Events *Project Gestalt is formed. Dr. Stanley Burgess begins experimenting on captured Khalai Caste protoss, creating Gestalt Zero.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Angie Nathalia (i), Junadi (i). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 48-89. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. *By this year, Project Shadowblade has begun abducting Dominion ghosts. The Ghost Program tries to cover up the disappearances.Derived from Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. *Independent and indentured contractors begin strip-mining Chau Sara and Mar Sara of their resources.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Mar Sara. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. **The Terran Dominion intimidates the Kel-Morian Combine into taking control of certain secret sits on Mar Sara.These events occur before Forst's attempted heist, but their timing in regards to the relatively timed material below is unclear. *The Dominion begins work on the Odin.Burns, Matt. "Collateral Damage". (May 13, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Collateral Damage Accessed 2010-05-16.September 27, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 393-416. ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. *Dominion Intelligence confirms that Artanis is now leading both the Khalai and Nerazim protoss factions.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. *Shila and Isaac White begin their relationship.Neilson, Micky. "Stealing Thunder." (October 20, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Stealing Thunder Accessed 2010-10-20. Relatively Timed The events below appear to take place in the order listed, as they have always been portrayed in this order in novel timeline material. *Terran Dominion, zerg and protoss forces fight for control of a xel'naga temple on the world of Artika, the protoss emerging victorious.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. *The crew of the Generous Profit land on a Fringe World in hopes of salvage. The team is converted or killed by the Church of Besainted Pelagius.Gillen, Kieron (w), Hector Sevilla (p, i). "A Ghost Story." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 122-169. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80831-8. *A group of protoss scientists conduct an experiment with the creep. The creep becomes a psychic predator and spawns an infested protoss. The scientists sacrifice themselves to freeze the creep and creature.Furman, Simon (w), Tomás Aira (p). "Creep." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 26-67. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80831-8. *A psychotic viking pilot, Captain Jon Dyre, attacks the innocent colonists of Ursa during a weapon demonstration. His former pupil, Wes Carter, confronts Dyre in order to end his crazed killing spree, in which he succeeds.Furman, Simon (w), Jesse Elliott (p, i). "Heavy Armor, part 1." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 140–163. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2.Furman, Simon (w), Jesse Elliott (p, i). "Heavy Armor, part 2." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 5-25. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80831-8. *Thor pilot Sandin Forst and companions Rieff and Garth attempt a heist of the ruined Jacobs Installation on Mar Sara. Forst successfully recovers valuable ardeon crystals, but is infected by zerg spores that have bonded with them.Knaak, Richard A. (w), Washio, Naohiro (p, i). "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. Disputed Dates Arcturus Mengsk carries out an overhaul of the Ghost Program, namely the termination of half its agents. As a "birthday present", his son "receives" Ghost Agent Devon Starke.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. The timing of this event is 2500 according to the StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils timeline, although Shadow Hunters suggests it takes place only one year prior to The Dark Templar Saga. References Notes Category:Timeline